joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Random Page
TABLE.jpg Summary This is you, except it is much much much older Powers and Stats Tier: High 0 Name: REODEO BOL (Hypothetically) Origin: Street Fighter and Real Life to a small extent Gender: Genderless Age: 71 Classification: Sand Powers and Abilities:'''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Teleportation,Telekinesis,Reality Warping,Timeline Awareness,Danmaku,Gravity Manipulation,KARMA,Bone Manipulation,Water Manipulation,Soul Manipulation,Gaster Blasters,4th Wall Awareness,Can Lock His Foe In Place So Neither Of Them Will Be Able To Do Anything '''Attack Potency: True Memetic+, can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA I At least True Memetic+++, likely Untierable with Steamroller, can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA I Unscalaable, likely with Steamroller Speed: Football Level++++ '| '''Clutch Level++++ '(Is sooper gud at quick reactions in various shooters. Is really average at best) | 'Wallhack Level+++ '(Greek once admitted he was a god in CS up until he found out he was using hacks to see him through the walls) | 'IQ 195 Level++++ '(Professes that his brain works quicker than any other human being on earth) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength: Its striking strength is fused with every other character in this article making it the strongest character in wikia Durability: Possibly Street Level (She hasn't got hit in the vid) Stamina:more than anyone else Range: Transcended Infinity. Standard Equipment:He doesn't need equipments,DUH Intelligence:Genius Weaknesses: ''' Despite his/her immeasurable power even to Questionably Omnipotent entities such as Hitomi herself, she does have quite a few weaknesses. It is the reason why she is rated as " Unknown " , rather than an Tier 0. Within said crossover, these weaknesses has * She is a child so her control over her powers is minimal * Is essentially an glass canon * She has been overwhelmed by people with better experience with their own powers ( Alice is a good example, even when Alice was easily outmatched, even with the Vorpal Blade ) , her skill at fighting ludicrous opponents helped her immensely against him * Even though even in absolutely sealed state he is an " ridiculously cheap unbeatable godmod " , he is an " ridiculously cheap unbeatable godmod " in '''POWER ONLY , not in skill , which is why i said before how True Skod , Son Goku , or Adrian can defeat him handily , otherwise ... umm ... might turn out quite differently * Her stats are that of a regular human physically, but DEFINITELY not mentally. DO NOT try to attack his mind , soul , or spirit . I guarantee you will not like the result. * Is not experienced in combat when in child form ; Teen form is in entirely differing story . * Her mind is ludicrously powerful, but her durability is as potent as a regular human's without her powers. ( Glass Canon ) * Is vastly sensitive, which serves as one of her mental blocks. * She is unaware that his powers are even there. You can defeat her if you know what you are doing, not run in there like a madman. * Has the overall mentality of an child. * Despite his ridiculous sum of power, take that away and even having that he is still an very scared and scarred child. * Can be outwitted, as she like stated above has mentality of an child. * Has mental blocks which restricts control even further. Keeping the girl calm is your best bet, as the sadness is eating at these mental blocks and slowly deteriorating her. Her kindness even extends to people Hitomi despises , which is also a notable weakness one can easily exploit . In other words, despite her being an stronger All-Loving Heart than Hitomi, she is a lot more naive and sensitive than she is. Others Victories: Flan chan composite (sometimes your arms are too short to box with god) aaron (killed himself) locomotive (strait up slapped him into nonexistence. seriously, he's not even in pictures) nothing (the non being that no one can beat. that no one is pam) Logan Paul the list goes on and on '''Losses: '''lost to her daughter in a training match. Cow(his mooing while confused created this weird character) Pages used Old You Composite/Mildly Wanked Tree REODEO BOL Fei Long (Wanked) Frisk (Underpants) Donald J. Trump (Well Known Version) Da Rude Sandstorm Plankton (Spongeshift) DIO Brando (Breadverse Unlimited) Tyler Kyorge (Wanked) Sleep Fighter Lord Ethan Chair-Sama Edward Elric (Wanked) Team Mystic The Crying Child ( World's Beyond X Wonderland's Crossover ) The Final Pam Category:Tier 0 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Bone Users Category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Copebot help